The Day Max Became a Chibi
by Neko-Mei
Summary: Written out of sheer boredom. Don't expect anything great. Uh, the title pretty much says it all.


**Mei:** Hey people! This is another humor fic for all you people who liked APD. It's also for Zanderic, because I got him hooked on Beyblade and his favourite character is Maxie!

**Max: **Uh oh…

**Tyson: **Me and Kai are still in it, right?

**Mei: **Of course you are! I couldn't leave my two favourite characters out. It's just more centered on Max this time.****

**Kai: **Lovely.

**Destiny: **I get to do the Disclaimer this time! DISCLAIMER:: Mei does not own beyblade. See? Simple. And you boys kept screwing it up.

**Kai: **It's not my fault _someone_ kept throwing in stupid comments.

**Tyson: **Hehehe… **n-n  
**

(This takes place around the first season - so Max is still hyper. In the second season he seemed to have matured a bit O.o - Also, Hilary and the other V-Force characters won't be in it.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Day Max Became a Chibi**

****

Chapter One: In Which Maxie Finds the Golden Cookie

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bright sunny day. The sun was shining and not a cloud was in the sky. Tyson had successfully badgered Kai into skipping training and the team was free for a day. Ray had gone off to write his love letters to Mariah, Tyson had dragged the Chief out to the beach and Kai had wandered off to wherever he wanders off to when he's not with the rest of the team (which is 95 percent of the time). So what was Max to do with his free time?

Go to the candy store of course!

The blonde skipped down the sidewalk, waving to everyone he passed – regardless of whether he knew them or not. People who weren't used to the hyperactive young teen stared and gave him odd looks, but others simply smiled and waved back, finding his cheerfulness infectious.

Eventually Max made it to his destination: A small candy store just down the road from his father's hobby shop. He grinned, jingling the coins in his pocket as he stepped into the tiny corner store, looking around at all the tasty treats that were to be had.

He counted out his money before deciding on his treats. He picked multicolored gumdrops, large sticks of red licorice, assorted candy canes (despite the fact that it was summer), a couple of chocolate bars and a can of pepsi. Paying for his treats he skipped out of the shop and sat on the sidewalk munching on his goodies.

A good ten or fifteen minutes later, the treats were gone and Maxie was severely hyped. He pulled a few more coins out of his pocket discovering that he probably had enough for one more chocolate bar… So of course he skipped back into the shop. The shopkeeper watched him incredulously as he hopped from shelf to shelf, inspecting the contents critically. He wanted to make this last candy count.

Then he saw it! It was right up at the counter, inside a glass case. A jumbo golden cookie! Max had never seen a golden cookie before, but he was sure it must be delicious.

He bounced up to the counter, "Iwantthegoldencookiepleaseandthankyouma'am!" he shouted. (Translation: I want the golden cookie please and thank you, ma'am.)

The shopkeeper sweatdropped, but reached into the glass case and pulled out the cookie for him, wrapping it into a tiny paper bag and handing him his recipt.

"I must warn you," she said as Max paid, "That you should be cautious when eating that cookie… It may have some unwanted side-effects."

"OhI'llbefinema'ambutthanksforthewarninganyway!" (Oh I'll be fine ma'am, but thanks for the warning anyway!)

The shopkeeper sweatdropped again, but did nothing to stop the teenager as he hopped out of the store.

_Oh boy oh boy oh boy!_ Thought Max as he hopped down the side walk, _I have a golden cookie! I wonder what it tastes like…_ Although Max had been planning on saving the cookie for later, his curiousity got the better of him and he unwrapped the cookie, breaking it in half and popping it into his mouth. He wrapped up the other half and put it back into his pocket as he savoured the sweet taste of the cookie.

_Mmmm… This is the best cookie ever! _Thought Max licking his lips after he was finished. Suddenly his puppy-like blue eyes widened, _Oh man… I don't feel so good…_ Max sat down and clutched his stomach. Was this the side effect the shopkeeper had warned him about?

Max groaned as he felt a massive stomachache coming on… He'd definitely eaten to much sugar today. He blinked nauseated as his vision blurred… Everything was getting foggy…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mei: **Dun dun dun! That's it for the first chapter… I know it's kinda short **n-n **but I can't help it. Next chapter features: Chibi Max!! Yay! Wonder what the others will think of that, hehe…

**Max: **Great, just great. **-.-;;**

**Mei: **I know what you're all thinking "You have **FOUR** unfinished stories now!! Why do you keep starting new ones?!?" I seem to have a bad habit of starting new stories when I'm not finished the other ones… Hehe… I promise I'm not dropping any of them! Just taking a break to get over writer's block… **n-n**


End file.
